This invention relates to aryl fused azapolycyclic compounds, as defined more specifically by formula I below. Compounds of formula I bind to neuronal nicotinic acetyicholine specific receptor sites and are useful in modulating cholinergic function. Such compounds are useful in the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease (including but not limited to ulcerative colitis, pyoderma gangrenosum and Crohn's disease), irritable bowel syndrome, spastic dystonia, chronic pain, acute pain, celiac sprue, pouchitis, vasoconstriction, anxiety, panic disorder, depression, bipolar disorder, autism, sleep disorders, jet lag, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), cognitive dysfunction, hypertension, bulimia, anorexia, obesity, cardiac arrhythmias, gastric acid hypersecretion, ulcers, pheochromocytoma, progressive supranuclear palsy, chemical dependencies and addictions (e.g., (dependencies on, or addictions to nicotine (and/or tobacco products), alcohol, beuzodiazepines, barbiturates, opioids or cocaine), headache, stroke, traumatic brain injury (TBI), obsessive-compulsive disorder, psychosis, Huntington's Chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, dyslexia, schizophrenia, multi-infarct dementia, age related cognitive decline, epilepsy, including petit mal absence epilepsy, senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD), attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and Tourette's Syndrome.
The compounds of this invention may also be used in combination with an antidepressant such as, for example, a tricyclic antidepressant or a serotonin reuptake inhibiting antidepressant (SRI), in order to treat both the cognitive decline and depression associated with AD, PD, stroke, Huntngton's Chorea or traumatic brain injury (TBI): in combination with muscannic agonists in order to stimulate both central muscannic and nicotinic receptors for the treatment, for example, of ALS, cognitive dysfunction, age related cognitive decline, AD, PD, stroke, Huntington's Chorea and TBI, in combination with neurotrophic factors such as NGF in order to maximize cholinergic enhancement for the treatment, for example, of ALS, cognitive dysfunction, age related cognitive decline, AD, PD stroke, Huntington's Chorea and TBI: or in combination with agents that slow or arrest AD such as cognition enhancers, amyloid aggregation inhibitors, secretase inhibitors, tau kinase inhibitors, neuronal antimflammatory agents and estrogen-like therapy.
Other compounds that bind to neuronal nicotinic receptor sites are referred to in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/963,852, which was, filed on Nov. 4, 1997. The foregoing application is owned in common with the present application, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.